Carlos Maxwell
Miss Carline, or known as Carlos Maxwell, is a monstrous human-like character created by Ramen-Noodiles (or credited as KarmaKrampus in several art pieces) on DeviantArt. Not much is known about him as a character as his complete story has yet to be released to the public, but he was the main perspective of the poem Miss Carline. Personality Since his official backstory has yet to be released to the public and is currently in the works, not much is known about his personality. What is known is that he ran away from home and was attacked by some type of being. He is described as being gloomy to the point "could even cause a riot." ''This could put into perspective that he could've had some type of depression or depressive thoughts at the time, possibly to the point of being suicidal. He could also have a revenge type of personality. It is confirmed that his name is based on the term ''karma, ''(especially the name of the monster, Revanche, meaning revenge in French) similar to his name ''Carlos. Stated in the poem, "They wanted to bring happiness, not just them but anyone indeed, Even though this was their own problem, they didn't want to feel greed." that he could've cared for those in need or those who are in suffering. This could speculate that he's possibly sympathetic/empathetic towards other people. Carlos is confirmed that he is better post-insanity as a person as he has become genuinely a better more co-operative person to talk to. He focuses on what's right and what's wrong in society and craves to makes things better. However, due to his mental disorder, he cannot function his emotions properly, leading him to have an exaggerated tone to his words and actions, which can cause a lot of conflicts. Origin Carlos originally was a Mary-Sue character who was released on July 4th, 2014, named Carly Light. After Ramen-Noodiles came back from their 2015 hiatus, the character was completely forgotten until August 8th of 2018 when she was revived to be a non-creepypasta related character as Carline Maxwell. However, this idea was also abandoned and Carlos' poem was made on December 21st, 2018. He was expected to be just a joke character made for a quick laugh, but it's confirmed that his full in-depth backstory is in the works, and stated that it would be released in May 2019, but this never happened and has yet to be released since then. However, it is known that a comic and a remake of the original poem is also in the works by Ramen-Noodiles, but this is unsure when it will be released or if it's ever going to be released. Relationships Not much is known for Carlos' relationships, only one is seen during the poem, which is him and his father. Carlos must have some bad connections with his father and even described him as, "He was a high-class man, someone who ruled his company, A man, who'd ignored his child over money." Most likely he ran away from home from deep neglect from his father, probably related to his gender issues. J is a character who was only ever mentioned in the exclusive work-in-progress story. Not much is known about J other than being apart of Carlos' childhood, being close with him, then later moving away. The story also has several mentions that they had somewhat of a romantic-ish relationship. From artwork from Ramen-Noodiles, there are multiple depictions of Carlos with Jeff the Killer, it was unknown if Jeff is J or related to J in some standards. J was described as a long-haired brunette at the time of their friendship that Carlos ended up dying his hair to black later. However, this is later confirmed that J stands for "Jason" and is just a separate character from Jeff. His creator mentions that Jeff could be J in a different version of the story that is more fanon-based but to keep the originality of the story his name is indeed Jason. His mother and his sister were separated from his family, it seems that it has lead to an effect of him at a young age, becoming numb and "gloomy" around his father. It's unknown how his relationship was with that side of the family, but it was important to his life. Bio Info Age - died at 17, currently in 20's Height - 5'1" Weight - 126 lbs (Maybe gained a few over time) Birthday - July 7th 19XX Sex/Gender - Transgender Male (Biologically Female) Eye Color - Hazel (Pre-Rebirth) Red (Current) Hair Color - Raven Skin Color - White (Pre-Rebirth) Pink (Current) Language(s) - English, French (Not Much), Spanish Birthplace - Unknown City, New Jersey Ethnicity/Background - European American (French) Story Since the descriptive story has yet to be released, only the poem is out to the public. The story will come sooner or later in the future, but the poem can be found on DeviantArt. Miss Carline Carlos is also known to have various social media accounts, such as Quotev and Soundcloud, and currently a DeviantArt account. More social media accounts may come into the future, also hinting at a possible Tumblr account. His Soundcloud consists of multiple songs of the album "Hell's Escape", which is full of various different ear-mixing horror music. While his Quotev appears to not have anything yet. His DeviantArt is ment to describe his personal life as a more realistic way to relate to the readers and audience. Soundcloud DeviantArt Quotev It has been hinted via his creator's words that there's a soon-to-be youtube series in the works, it is unknown when this will be released or what it would include, but it would mention a more in-depth story than what was written. Alternative Timelines and Stories There have been several mentions of different alternative stories and timelines mentioned for Carlos to either keep the creepy vibe of his character or made for jokes and fun reasons. One timeline is that he ends up becoming a king of an apocalyptic world and ends up skinning his victims, even stuffing his friend, J, to a statue of his skin and having his organs on display on his throne. Another timeline would include him staying as Carline and not transitioning from MTF, becoming a hitman and non-monster like. She would include being similar to the August 8th, 2018 version but with less of the vibrant colors. It's unsure why she wouldn't transition or if she still experienced the dysphoria like the original story but Ramen-Noodiles states that "It's a different timeline, it's not the same and in a different universe." A different story would also have a different grim-like take of Carlos being experimented on instead of being taken over by La Revanche, he would have cybernetic parts with metal legs, arms, and his mouth is similar to the Hatsune Miku derivative Calne Ca created by Dei He would be known of overthrowing the lab he was created in, and letting loose killing everyone he would see in his way. All of these aren't canon or intended to be canon-related, but the creator supports any alternative timelines or concepts of the character as long as the character itself isn't changed for any "stupid reasons". Facts! * The Carline Maxwell file of August 8th, 2018, her info says her birthday is "January 18th," which is close to his creator's birthday, being at January 1st. * It is never really specified in the poem of Carlos' pronouns other than the use of they/them and the title Miss Carline. ** Originally, Ramen-Noodiles wanted Miss Carline to be any form of any being but was later changed to just being Carlos. ** In the upcoming story, it explains Carlos' transitioning from being female to male. *** One of Ramen-Noodiles' post concerning the debate if you needed dysphoria to be trans, Carlos was mentioned as a "Gay trans male with dysphoria that can change his body." This also applies to the ability that he is a shapeshifter. This also may confirm that he may be a homosexual. ** It is confirmed that both J and Carlos' father used to call him "Miss Carline". ** Ramen-Noodiles is also apart of the LGBT+ community, being transgender himself. * Jarlos (the pairing of Jeff the Killer and Carlos) is a crackship that was originally made to mock fangirls and the fact that Carly Light originally was paired with Jeff. ** After a few conversations with other users, Ramen-Noodiles tend to like the ship more and more and he states that "it may be canon." But this was said as a joke and would only happen in aus. ** However, Jeff can be seen as J or cannot, it depends on who's viewing the story and it's up to their own interpretation! * Carlos' middle name, Penelope, is based on Vanellope von Schweetz ''from Disney's ''Wreck-it Ralph. Carline's design even has a similar ponytail to Vanellope. ** It's also based on the "candy" theme of Sugar Rush as Carlos is represented as a strawberry. * Ramen-Noodiles confirms that Carlos is a good gamer, he used to play the classic XBOX system with J. * Carlos also likes poetry, reference to how the original story was a poem. * Carlos and J used to call each other by the first letters of their names (Carlos being C or KK). ** J was a nickname Carlos gave to him since he never knew his real name until after he moved. * The monster that took over Carlos is called La Revanche * Even when shapeshifted, his eyes remain a red color * His fifth "mouth" is said to be between his legs, despite it being a joke at first it's officially canon. ** This is also occurring to Carlos being transgender, he has not taken any surgery or hormones prior to his death, so he shapeshifts to fix his body. *** Carline already looked Masculine prior to her rebirth, flat-chested and all, so with a few edits with Carlos' body, he can almost pass as being a cisgender male * It is confirmed that he has BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder) and GID (Gender Identity Disorder) * Carlos eats the organs of the ones who have committed "sins" which basically are several crimes or felonies. ** Being a transtrender also counts as being apart of the sin list despite it not being a crime. He's just plainly annoyed by those types of people. *** Carlos doesn't even like other transgender people from a discussion in a discord server, as he hates to see how other humans have to suffer through their bodies, he takes his GID very seriously. * He is confirmed to be a filthy Homestuck fan. * The face that was photoshopped as Carlos' profile was the face of Tim Hartfield, an English model. ** The photo was originally a class project to test the creator's creativity. * His quote/catchphrase has nothing to do with murder or any horrific activities, it's actually an inspirational quote towards people who are willing to try something new. Category:Male Category:OC Category:Unknown Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Ageless